moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anandor
''OOC Intro: ''In this wikia I will be developing in great lenght the story and motivations of this character. I find enjoyable exploring the psyche of him in depth and it helps me to Roleplay him better. However, it is understandable that for someone else all this detail it is not of interest. That is the reason because I create the "Abstract" section, where you can have a grasp of the character and soon I will be posting the "Personality" section where you could see what would you expect from him. There is all what you need to know about Anandor Bloodjoy. Feel free to go over the rest of the sections if you find them interesting. Most of the events presented in this story are based on "real" interactions with players that happened to me in WoW, some names were changed because in most cases I couldn't contact the players to let them know about this wikia. Some names perhaps you would recognize because I shared with them the sections where they are involved beforehand and they approved them and the events told to be shared with the community. Abstract Anandor was born about 200 years ago in Quel’Thalas. He and his twin Anathior came from a family of High Elves. Their parents didn’t show any special aptitude toward magic or the military. Trying to find a place in Silvemoon society, his father became a trader of exotic goods, traveling all over Azeroth looking for merchandise that could satisfy the sophisticated taste of the Nobility of Quel’Thalas. It didn’t take too long to his family become wealthy enough to gain some respectability in Silvermoon. After the death of his parents, Anandor, took the reins of the family business, expanding it. He became a recognized fur and leather merchant and his craft was in high demand in Silvermoon and beyond. However, he never showed interest in becoming part of the high society of Silvemoon. Anandor is comfortable being in the wild, He spent most of his previous life ambushing strange beasts to get their skins and selling them with huge profits. Defeating some of them represented quite a challenge, so without doing it on purpose he learned to use poisons, how to meld with the environment, remaining unnoticed and getting a hand up in the fight. Also, during that time he traveled all over Azeroth interacting with Humans, Dwarves and Trolls from the Gurubashi empire looking for the oddest artifacts and goods to satisfy the greed and snobbism of his clients in Silvermoon City. Even he was able to travel to Kalimdor and trade secretly with the Kaldorei, willing to forget old grudges for the right price. In an odd sequence of events his aptitudes as a Rogue were discovered for a secret order of Sin’dorei activists. The Scourge invasion and destruction of Quel’Thalas, along with the death of Anathior in battle found him eager to accept the tasks offered by them. He was taken prisoner with other Sin’dorei by the Alliance during the third war. It happened that his wardens were some of his old clients from the time that he freely traded goods with them. These friends made Anandor’s captivity bearable compared with what other prisoners were enduring, however, at some point they got distracted and left him unguarded. He used this chance to lock pick his dungeon’s door and escaped. When this was discovered, his wardens were executed as traitors. From that time their ghosts show up out of nowhere, in the most unexpected moments terrorizing him. Since then he holds a deep hatred by the Alliance for making him a cursed man Shortly after the discovering of Kael’thas betrayal he was engaged to marry Darain, a powerful mage. Their happiness was short lived. The day before the wedding Darain was required to depart to “The Realm of Nightmares”, and she died fighting a foe way more powerful that any living being in all Azeroth. Anandor fell in a deep depression after that and he worked eagerly in all the tasks from his “employers” trying to forget Darain with short lived relationships. As employee of the secret order, all his assigned targets were members of the Cult of the Damned, however, he uncovered that the final goal of that group was undermining the power structure of Silvermoon, even with the sacrifice of civilians. He then resigned and joined The Sunguard. The secret order set a bounty to his head, and he was a man marked to death. Soon after leaving the Sunguard he disappeared from Silvermoon and spent all his time at the Northrend campaign that ended with the Lich King. Upon his return he uncovered the plot that had kept the person who destroyed his future on the loose and he was granted his chance to defeat her and take revenge. This harsh battle did not go without consequences and left deep scars in his body and soul. Some of them would never mend. At this point he is trying to rebuild his life going back to the roots of his craft. He is purposely disguising as a trader and only time will tell if he will be up for the challenges of the new Azeroth after the Cataclysm Early years Anandor spent most of his childhood and early adulthood with his father, traveling all over Azeroth, trading exotic goods. Even considering that his father didn't show special aptitudes for the Arcane, he was a cunning man. He taught Anandor the tricks of the business, how to convince a client that he was getting the best part of the deal even when his father knew that he could sell that merchandise for twice or three times the price in Silvermoon. At some point Anandor married who was his first wife, Semala Sunsworn. Anandor honestly believed that he loved her when they married, but the need of adventure and finding that ultimate skin, that perfect trade, forced him going out in longer and longer trips, being away of his house for months in a row, even years. Usually he came back, obtained some sort of rudimentary satisfaction with Semala then leaving almost inmediately, looking for new adventures. In one of these returns he discovered that he left Semala pregnant and that he had a daughter, Nova. Anandor poured in Nova all the love that he was not able to share with Semala, staying for more time in his house than what he did when he was with Semala alone, just to help raising the child, and leaving just to keep the business running. Nova loved dearly her father, even when she was only able to share quality time with him when he was not traveling. Semala was really close with Lady Relaina Moonshadow, and as long as her friend was allowed to live in their house Semala really didn't mind Anandor's trips. One day Anandor came back to his house and Semala wasn't there. She left a letter explaining that she loved Relaina dearly and that she couldn't keep that masquerade going on any more. Anandor felt relieved with this revelation. Since long ago he was feeling that he wasted 100 years of his life with her and he was happy that at least she was able to find true happiness with someone. They negotiate a civil custody arrangement for Nova and the child didn't perceive any mayor changes. When time required, he served in the Second War, never being more than an average soldier. "G" and the turning point... That day Anandor was, as usual, delivering an embroidered leather vest to one of the trainers in the Rogue Quarters in Silvermoon. He was noticed by “G”, one of the newest instructors. “G” was a woman so gorgeous, transpiring so much danger, that the only way to qualify her would have been as “toxic pleasure”. She approached Anandor with feline movements, and hugged him teasingly having her mouth inches from him. Anandor, being a peaceful trader who was not used to this kind of advances, blushed deeply and faintly whispered “what would you like from me My Lady?” His reaction provoked a burst of laughs in “G” and the rest of the trainees there. She shoved him off and told her audience “Men, this is the reason because we should consider ourselves chosen, the most dangerous, the feared…” then swiftly moving behind Anandor she used a skilled maneuver that forced him to fall, adding up the humiliation to the awkwardness that he was feeling from all the situation already. When he got back to his feet, “G” put in his hand five knives and pointed the wooden dummy where the other trainees were throwing theirs with variable success. “Do you think that you would you be able to at least make one of these knives landing properly?” Anandor, at this request, smiled broadly. He had overcome more difficult challenges on a daily basis when gathering his skins. He threw the five knives at the same time and all of them landed in a small circle that represented the “eye” of the dummy. After this display of skill, the silence that followed was so thick that could have been cut with a sharp dagger. He used their surprise moving behind “G” and put his skinning knife in her neck, threatening to cut her jugular sending her to a grim death. He knew that he couldn’t have done that, he was not a trained assassin, but still he whispered her, barely audible but in a convincing tone “what else My Lady?” She remained silent and just nodded. Anandor released the pressure and slowly walked out of the Death Row, heading to the Auction House to take care of his usual routine. When he went to his room, the shadow that had been following him all day became evident. “G” was there… In the middle of that night, Anandor felt a cold breeze filtering in his room at the inn. He extended his arm trying to reach “G” and get warmer cuddling with her when his hand felt an empty space where her perfect body had been sleeping before. This woke him up, then seeing “G” silhouetted against the window, barely draped with one of the blue curtains common in Silvermoon Inns. Anandor quietly asked her “Is there something wrong?” She turned back facing him and then he saw a single tear running down her cheek, her gaze fixed at him. She said “Promise that you never will love me…” not waiting for his answer she vanished from sight. Almost simultaneously shouts and screams filled the streets of Silvermoon. Arthas Menethil and the Scourge were attacking and destroying everything and everybody trying to stop him. He heard Anathior, his brother, yelling, looking for him. When both brothers were able to meet each other merged in the confusion Anathior grabbed Anandor and both went to the headquarters of the Silvermoon Guard. Anathior motioned Anandor “grab armor and weapons, all able bodies are requested to stand in the defense of Silvermoon”. Anandor, even when he had some basic military training, his performance was never outstanding, not being comfortable wearing plate armor or wielding the heavy two-handed swords that Anathior was so fond of. They rallied with the rest of the citizens, trying to do their best to stop the invasion. At some point in the fray of battle Anandor saw in direction of one of the Lieutenants of Arthas, his gaze locked in one of the body guards, a female. He was not fooled for the hood that the elf was wearing. He knew that body too well… “G” betrayed Silvermoon. Realizing what was happening he paralyzed in shock with his eyes fixed on “G”. He was not able to see a huge abomination running toward him… Anathior realizing that only a miracle would save Anandor from death, shouted his lungs out in a war cry and went to help his brother, smashing layer after layer of Scourge minions, getting close enough to pierce to dead the abomination just before it was going to land the final blow to his brother who was laying there defenseless after a previous attack knocked him off. Unfortunately, around Anathior the scourge recovered from his swift attack and cowardly overpowered him. That was the last day among the living for Anathior Bloodjoy. Anandor came back to his senses three days later. Badly wounded he received the news about the death of Anathior along with his heroic deed to save him, oddly enough, like it seemed to happen with other fine warriors who fell in that battle, his body was nowhere to be found. Also, hiding into his own clothes there was a note: “You are seeking revenge, meet me in the Sanctum, no one can follow you”. He knew what to do… The Secret Order At the time requested in the message Anandor stopped by the Sanctum. As soon as he walked in he heard a whisper. Behind a thick curtain a voice in cultured Thalassian asked him to have a seat. She told him.."We have been seeing you, we see your potential, and now we will train you, and when the time is right, you will have your revenge, trust us that we will take care of everything" The voice behind the curtain continued.."we are The Secret Order, we have been undercover in Silvermoon for a long time, you will never know who belongs or not to our organization, and we deal with each employee individually, assigning them tasks that would become more involved when they become better trained” “SIlvermoon society is tainted with weakness, our race is called to lead Azeroth, and we will do whatever is needed to achieve that” The voice continued with more political bickering, but considering the way that Anandor was feeling after the events of three days ago, his ultimate goal was just having a chance to satisfy his thirst of vengeance. He was willing to do whatever would be needed. He asked her "Would I have the chance to take care of G?" with the voice behind the curtain answering him "Yes, but you are not ready yet, you were able to use the surprise to get her that day, but now she knows who you are, and at this moment her skill is higher than yours, she could just kill you barely making an effort. Get trained, she is closer than you can even imagine, you will have your time, I promise". Anandor was ordered by the Secret Order to join the Alliance in its war against the Scourge. A Cursed Man Following Kael'Thas Sunstrider, he went with the Alliance to fight the Scourge as a low ranked soldier. During the short breaks that the war allowed, he liked sitting and having a drink with some of his old business partners. One night Alliance Soldiers following Garithos' command took him prisoner in front of his friends. They tried to convince the authorities that Anandor was far of becoming a threat. They were granted the chance to guard Anandor and still, with him being behind bars sometimes they showed up with ale and food and they had a relaxed chat. Not too long after being captured he received through the window of his cell a message of the Secret Order, they will be throwing a distraction and he should use it to escape. Shortly a close building started getting on fire and Anandor's wardens went to take care of the problem leaving Anandor alone. They were not familiar with Anandor's ability of lock picking doors; he escaped and disappeared in the darkness. However, at a safe distance he was able to see when an angry captain realizing that Anandor escaped killed them right at the spot without giving any chance to defend themselves. Realizing at that point how deep had grown the hatred against the High Elves by the Alliance, he swiftly left the area and returned to Silvermoon to meet again with his contact in the Secret Order. Precisely the night that he believed that he finally was safe, an unrest feeling grown inside Anandor, then out of nowhere, the ghostly shadows of his friends killed appeared, their eyes glowing with hate, blaming him for what happened to them and for his betrayal when they trusted him. He was frightened without words and no one but him could see them. Since this dreadful night, the same scene repeats every time that he believed that his curse is over torturing him until the end of his life. Outlands His stay in Outlands was quite uneventful. When he started his detachment there, the events of the Black Temple, Karazhan and Sunwell Plateau were already in motion and he was not experienced enough to face these challenges. Darain The town of Crossroad was glowing during the Hallow’s End celebration, tauren calves and orc kids running around getting candy and laughing. Anandor, just returning from his detachment in Outlands stopped there to see if he was able to get candy from all Horde outposts. Contrary to his usual somber mood, he felt relaxed and was enjoying the fresh night of fall in the Barrens. Not long enough after his arrival the alarm rose. A huge contingent of Alliance soldiers and casters was heading there, all of them well equipped with weapons and armor recovered from the treasures of Karazhan and beyond. All the potential defenders available in the town at that moment were too naïve to put together a solid resistance. They look at him imploring for help, since he was the most experienced soldier there, even when he knew that he was not going to be a match for these tough fighters. If he was going to do something, he needed to act, and act quickly. He knew that frontal battle against them was going to be suicidal and he will be the first target to be silenced if they knew that he was there, so he did stealth and hid behind one the structures, looking for the appropriate moment, not to defeat them, but at least make a dent to their attempt of an easy victory. As soon as they arrived they started the massacre, slaughtering kids, civilians and ill equipped fighters that dared to put resistance. Anandor raging in his hideout struggled to contain himself and not jump into the fray, waiting for the right time. A human healer, seeing that her comrades were getting an easy battle making her pretty much useless, separated from the group grinning wickedly. Anandor saw a chance there, using the surprise to his advantage, approached her unnoticed and sunk his dagger deep into her heart, killing her cleanly and swiftly. However, not quick enough for her for not letting out a piercing shriek that warned the others. They went after Anandor and overpowered him easily. A stout Draenei warrior held his both arms almost immediately disarming him, and a gnome warlock, the leader of the party, approached him slowly, wielding a dagger glowing with fel energy, his goal was giving Anandor a slow and painful death. He started torturing Anandor carving in the blood elf’s chest demonic runes in a strange ritual. Almost at the end of the spell, out of nowhere the warlock fell, a shard of raging ice piercing his chest, dying immediately. Anandor, barely conscious just saw the face of a Sin’dorei mage leading the charge. Simultaneously, the air filled with voices in Thalassian and Orcish as more and more Horde fighters arrived to the small town containing the attack. Anandor, too weak after the entire ordeal that he went through fainted at the spot where he was being held captive; his last memory the face, full of fury, of the mage who saved him of a certain death. Anandor woke up, the scars from the last battle fully cleansed; next to his bed was the mage, relieved finally after knowing that he was out of danger. Then he realized that this Sin’dorei was indeed, the most beautiful woman that he had ever known in his whole life. He just opened his lips to say thanks when she giggled and told her comrades “he is in good shape now, let’s go!” He could not let her go; he could not simply admit that possibly he would not see her ever again. Making a supreme effort he left the bed, went after her and asked “Powerful mage, at least, please, let me know your name!” smiling she answered “Lady Darain Iceblood, at your service”. Not waiting for Anandor introducing himself she left. A couple of weeks after these events Anandor started helping the Shattered Sun Offensive. Soon after he reported he heard a familiar voice asking for help summoning a table. He rushed where Darain was and helped in the summoning. She smiled broadly and for Anandor’s delight she remembered him. She greeted him giggling and saying “quite a fight you put in Crossroad, you should pick your fights better though”. Anandor blushed deeply and took the chance to introduce him “Anandor Bloodjoy, My Lady, at your service”. She smiled at his reaction and asked him “would you like to help me out with these tasks for the Shattered Sun offensive? My friends are waiting for me in Karazhan and I need to rush!” Anandor was more than eager to do it and quickly they completed their assignments. She then left promising “I will be here tomorrow as well, around the same time, look for me!” That night, not having anything better to do and not being experienced enough to face the challenges of Black Temple, Karazhan or Sunwell Plateau, Anandor went to Outlands to complete some daily tasks that were helping him slowly rebuilding his finances after losing almost all his clients after the war with scourge. Surprisingly, out of nowhere, Darain greeted him by mind connection “what are you doing?” Anandor, answered and they start a dialogue. She was on a pause after her companions were entangled in a discussion about strategy after a long thread of failures trying to advance in Karazhan. He told her his story, his ordeal with the Scourge and “G”, the death of Anathior. Darain listened attentively until finally her group decided to move forward. Next day, as promised, Darain was in Quel’Danas and they repeated the same routine, getting to know each other more and more deeply every new day that they were together. Anandor definitely fell in love with the powerful Mage, but he didn’t believe at all that the feeling was mutual. One day, they were chatting in Silvermoon and a proud paladin shouted at her with angry voice “Darain, come here, now!” She motioned Anandor to go with her and she faced him, “what do you want Silverlaine? I am completely fed up of your attitude, your belief that you are better than everyone, that I don’t deserve you, I left, and now are you after me?” Silverlaine raised his hand trying to beat her when Anandor swiftly disarmed him, giving Darain time to protect herself with a shield of ice. “Who is this pitiful being that is trying to defend you, a new toy?” growled Silvermaine. Darain answered “he is my friend, and he has proven being more decent than you Paladin, have ever been” Fuming in anger Silvermaine left, Darain trembling in rage and fear, cuddled with Anandor. They stayed like that for some time until the stress of the encounter vanished from Darain. Anandor then was ready to release the embrace when she hugged him tightly and they kissed. Since that magic night, Anandor and Darain were together, fighting the Scourge attacks that sprang all over Azeroth and Outlands, getting ready to depart to Northrend and face the Lich King. Even with the gloomy prospect of the battles in Northrend, this was for sure the only period since the dead of Anathior when he was genuinely happy. It didn’t take too long for Anandor asking her to marry him. He presented her with a magic ring, not too expensive, but it was enchanted in a way that it will glow once, at the right time, if for whatever reason they were separated. The day before the wedding Darain asked Anandor to go to their room. When he opened the door, Darain was there, looking glorious in her wedding gown. Anandor was elated, until he realized that he was not supposed to see that dress before the wedding. Worried, he shared with Darain his concerns. She giggled and tried to ease him “I didn’t know that you believed in bad luck my love”. Next morning, an ominous letter addressed to Darain came to their door. There were strict orders from Darain’s House of Magistery. She needed to depart immediately to a secret place. Anandor was desperate, he begged her for a hint about where she was going. She whispered in return “it is not the Lich King, I need to go to the Realm of Nightmares”. These were the only words that Anandor could gather for her detachment. Time passed without any news from Darain. In the mean time Anandor became a powerful and reliable fighter, rising in the ranks of the Horde, the peaceful trader who “G” met and was completely overpowered in Crossroads was a shadow of the past. He was part, as many others of the group that stormed Naxxramas and killed Kel’Thuzad and all his minions. However, ominous news came from the Storm Peaks, a dark menace was deep in Ulduar, and Alliance and Horde forces were gathering to dig deep into the Titan’s Realm. Not without struggle Anandor and his comrades defeated all the entities that attempted to prevent their march to the final goal. With General Vezak dead, only the Old God Yogg-Saron remained, his comrades and he were ready. Anandor though, didn’t expect the treachery that he was going to face in that doomed trip. They started fighting Yogg-Saron and when the moment was right Anandor and the designed fighters jumped into the brain room. Yogg-Saron did as much as he could to make the party losing focus to no avail; however, a whispering sound, a voice, he knew that voice… Darain, finally, was there, in the brain room, then all fell in place, what, indeed, the “Realm of Nightmares” was. Darain was being imprisoned and choked by tentacles there. Anandor desperate fought the tentacles trying to free her. He stayed in the brain room for too long. Darain, or what he believed was she, disappeared, and he jumped out. He saw out in Yogg-Saron realm thousand of tentacles, all choking what seemed different copies of Darain. He relentlessly started fighting all of them; he was sure that the “real” Darain must have been one of them. In the fray of his personal battle he didn’t pay attention to another voice “Anandor, what are you doing? Why are you attacking us? Anandor you are insane!” and the voice giving orders to the rest of his party “Subdue him! We couldn’t kill Yogg-Saron! Let’s leave this damned place once for all!” Then everything went dark. The cold woke Anandor up, he saw the faces of his comrades gathered around him, he asked them “what happened?” they told him “you went insane, we needed to decide between killing Yogg-Saron or rescuing you, you can see what we choose”. Anandor answered “but Darain was there! She was! I saw her! I heard her” The leader of the party said him “No Anandor, you were tricked by Yogg-Saron, he found your weakness and used it against you…against us” Anandor enraged with Yogg-Saron’s treachery, but more with himself, begged his friends to come back and kill Yogg-Saron once for all, he knew now about what Yogg-Saron could try against them, this time he was prepared. Their leader said “No Anandor, there will not be a next time; the Argent Crusade is calling us for their tournament. Someone else will take care of Yogg-Saron.” Anandor couldn’t admit that, he left the group right there and went alone to the gates of Ulduar. If it was his destiny to die in the attempt of killing the Old God, he would do it. Flying his Red Dragon in direction of the Gates of Ulduar, he saw down in the snow the faint glimmer of a light. He landed close to the remains of a female blood elf, all bones, but a ring glowing calling him, he knew what was this ring, he knew then who she was. Anandor lost count of for how long he was kneeled there crying, the warmness of his tears melting the snow around the corpse, Darain, the powerful mage, the gorgeous, now bones. The ring fulfilled its goal; it called him, in the darkest hour. Every tear that he dropped that time was replaced by coldness in his soul. That night, his soul died. From that night, the assassin that Anandor Bloodjoy was meant to be, was born. Category:Blood Elf Category:Rogue Category:Characters